


Missing scene from 27th and 28th August

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Basically Lots of Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I know Vic said we should enjoy every moment but... how am I supposed to do that when all I could think about is you not being here with me? Because at some point that's gonna be my future.”“Don't.... please don't.” - asked Robert.





	Missing scene from 27th and 28th August

**Author's Note:**

> It starts when the ep ended on the 27th and then I added the bits we didn't see on screen from the 28th episode. There's a twist in it which I had to put in because of how they talked about it in tonight's ep. It (hopefully) makes sense as you read it.

Robert went upstairs to their room, and stayed there for hours... he thought Aaron will come to bed, and he could talk to him... explain... but Aaron didn't come. Around midnight he went down, Aaron was lying on the sofa, his face still red from crying... - “What have I done?” - he whispered quietly as he fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He knew how hard it must have been for Aaron to fall asleep, he didn't wanna risk waking him up. Even if it killed him to stop his hands from moving any closer. - “I've never wanted to hurt you.” - he sniffed before turning around to go back upstairs. Obviously he didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night.

In the morning Robert was surprised the most to find Aaron in bed, next to him. He turned around in his sleep... and there he was. He didn't think before he pulled him closer to his body, burying his nose into the back of Aaron's shirt, and just breathing in his scent. It was something he used to do... every morning. But today he didn't feel Aaron snuggling up to him, he didn't feel his hand holding onto Robert's, slowly stroking his skin. All he felt was the tension in Aaron's body as he woke up and realized how close they were. His first conscious move was to shake off Robert's arm, then he sat up in bed just to keep staring at a fixed point at the end of the bed.

“Morning.” - said Robert looking at him, feeling awkward. 

“Morning.” - came the short reply and before he knew Aaron was out of bed, marching out of the room. Robert sighed knowing they have to talk at some point, but for now, he let it slide. 

It didn't get better at breakfast either. Aaron went to the downstairs bathroom after he woke up, so Robert knew he was still pretty upset. He had to be if he couldn't even stand to be in the same bathroom for that five minutes until he washed his face and brushed his teeth. But then why did he sleep in their bed? Not that Robert was complaining, it just didn't make sense to him.

“Aaron we need to....”

“No.” - he said interrupting Robert, as he prepared his toast – “I don't wanna talk about it Robert, we need to go to the hospital, Liv is all that matters now.” 

“Okay, of course. You're right.” - he said because he didn't wanna argue and because he was really worried about Liv as well. - “She's gonna be alright. It's gonna be fine.” - he said trying to reassure Aaron.

“And you know that do ya?” - snapped Aaron – “You said the same about... about your mess.” – he continued with a lump in his throat, and Robert hated to see him suffering like that. - “Look how that turned out!”

“I'm...”

“Sorry... I KNOW ROBERT!” - said Aaron almost shouting. - “It's not helping is it?”

“Do you want me to go with my car? I really don't wanna upset you, Aaron. Seems like that's all I can do nowadays.” - told him Robert, but his voice was genuine. 

“No.” - he answered closing his eyes. - “I... I don't wanna argue... not in front of Liv... she'd suss you out in seconds.... just act.... normal.”

“Normal.” - repeated Robert, sarcastically. He didn't mean to but... it slipped out. 

“Yes, Robert, normal! Can you do that or do I have to tell her that something came up and you couldn't come?” 

“No, I... I wanna be there! I'll be there. I worry about her too you know!” - he said pointing it out. 

“Okay... let's go then.” - said Aaron, and Robert just went with it. They needed a chat but right now just wasn't the right time for it, he could see that as well. Maybe after they know more about Liv. Because he agreed with Aaron, right now her wellbeing was the most important thing. 

* * *

It all went a bit quiet after they went home from the hospital... and even more quiet when Diane and Vic finally left. Robert ordered Liv to bedrest, and Aaron strongly agreed. He even went upstairs with her, just to be sure. Then he came back and found Robert on the sofa.

“I didn't mean to.... to lash out this morning.” - he said sitting next to him. He didn't look at Robert, but he was talking to him, and for Robert, that was a good start.

“I know. You don't have to say anything.”

“But I do.” - he said sniffing, and as Robert looked at his face he could see the tears forming in his eyes. - “Because... because I have this, terrible feeling, that I'm gonna lose you for good.... and I … I don't know how to deal with that.” - he said crying and all Robert could do was move closer and wrap an arm around him, holding him tight. - “It's like someone twisting a knife right in my heart.”

“I'm here, I'm still here.” - he whispered kissing his head.

“For now.” - said Aaron as he gripped his hand – “But... even the thought of you getting life...”

“Hey, hey, just..... that's the worst-case scenario.” - said Robert trying to make him see the slightly more positive side of this story. - “That's the absolute worst. It won't come to that. I've been avoiding prison for years.” - he said joking. 

“You're not funny... not now Robert.” - told him Aaron, still unable to stop crying. - “I don't wanna imagine my life without ya. What about Seb? What about this family? What about me?” - he asked still holding onto him.

_*“AND WHAT ABOUT ME!” - said Robert. His mask finally cracked and for a tiny second, Aaron could see the fear in his eyes. He wasn't the self-assured man he seemed to be. He was more like a little boy, scared. - “Do you think I wanna go to prison? Do you think I wanna spend years away from you? For god sake, I can barely stand two weeks without ya.”_

“_Robert...”_

“_You're my world, Aaron. I don't wanna lose you either.” - he said stroking his face. Aaron pulled him into a hug, and they sat there in silence, while the tears kept flowing. *_

_'No I can't tell him that' _ he thought shaking his head a bit. It was all Robert really wanted to say, but he needed to be strong, for Aaron, for himself... so he couldn't let him see how afraid he really was. And since he couldn't say the things on his mind.... he stayed quiet. 

“I know Vic said we should enjoy every moment but... how am I supposed to do that when all I could think about is you not being here with me? Because at some point that's gonna be my future.”

“Don't.... please don't.” - asked Robert.

“Don't what? It's the truth Robert.” - said Aaron trying not to raise his voice. He didn't want to disturb Liv. - “You are the love of my life and our future is hanging on by a thread!”

“I know...I know, but I have to stay positive... _*otherwise I might fall apart, and I don't want that. I can't fall apart Aaron. Not right now.* _… you should too.” - he tried to sound as convincing as possible.

“Easier said than done. Just... let's just stay here, don't speak, just... I wanna stay here with you forever. Can we do that?” 

“I try my best.” - he whispered before he kissed him. It was the kind of kiss that held so many emotions. It was the kind of kiss that wanted to promise that forever they both desired... it was the kind of kiss that told you _“I'm here now it's all that matters.”_ And right then, that's all they really needed. Comfort... for themselves, for each other.... and they found it in their love. Even if they knew it couldn't last. 


End file.
